Konoha's Team Genius
by LioPyro7890
Summary: rewrite of KTF no flames and review please rated T to be safe do NOT own image. I have a Poll up on Account
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's three Geniuses**

"Where is that demon brat?" says a civilian angrily as the group of them Stalked around the alleyways trying to find the 'demon brat'.

"Oi if your looking for me then here i am" says a spiky blonde haired boy with violet and blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah that's right brat we want to pay you back for what you did 7 years ago" says a civilian arrogantly as he steps forward only to be met by a pebble to the face.

"Hahahaha can't believe you just walked into that one," says a laughing Naruto as he throws a pebble up and down in his hand before ditching a pebble at one of the other civilians. "Let's get started," he says losing his grin and gaining a serious look. he charges at the group of civilians. Only to be interrupted by a boy with straight white hair and pale blue eyes.

"Yo names Akiyo" say Akiyo as he redirects a civillian onto the ground i.e. trip. Who starts getting up before a fist hits the back of his head.

"Cool names Naruto" replies Naruto as he dodges a sloppy punch in his own opinion and counters with a roundhouse to the head sending the civillian back a few steps before toppling over.

"Rrrr, damn brat" says another civillian as he pulls out a knife, and tries to stab Naruto before that happens Akiyo throws a rock at his hand making him drop it.

"Now, now you might hurt someone with that," says Akiyo, as the civillian is drop kicked by a purpled haired girl with golden coloured eyes.

"So Akiyo this is where you went off to?" asks the girl.

"Yep" replies Akiyo simply as he ducks under a punch and knees in return against the civillian.

"So who the Blondie?" asks the girl ducking under a wild swing, jumping and decking the attacking civillian in the face sending him back.

"His names Naruto" replies Akiyo as he defends against a kick and elbows the offending body part.

"Cool, now let's get this over with, i need my dinner!" yells the girl as she goes Boar -Ram - Snake - Horse - Dragon handseals before putting her hand to the ground.

"Shit Naruto jump now!" yells Akiyo as he jumps to the wall and stays there by utilizing the tree-climbing exercise. With Naruto obeying because of sensing the chakra the girl charged up.

"Raiton: Earth Flash!" shouts the girl as a lot of built of electricity is released into the ground shocking all the civilians quickly.

"Damn that never gets old," mutters the girl as she walks over to Naruto and drags him over to Akiyo "now i thinks its time for a proper introduction. I'll start name's Rozu Ransu"

"Ah, name's Akiyo Uzumaki," says Akiyo getting a shocked look from Naruto "your turn"

"Right then name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the next Hokage" says Naruto as they walk out the alley before the ANBU arrive to see what the ruckus was.

"Really you the next Hokage this village is screwed" says Akiyo jokingly as they continue to run.

"Oh haha very funny what are you dreams then?" asks Naruto with a deadpanned expression as he slows down.

"Oh that's easy," replies Rozu "I'm going to become the greatest Koton user in the world!"

"What this Koton bloodline?" asks Naruto curiously.

"Oh that's right Konoha doesn't have records of my family do they" mutters Rozu as she bops her right hand on to her left one "anyway the Koton bloodline allows the user to turn there body to steel, all except my grandfather who has a demon on the battle field".

"Really" says Naruto as he and Akiyo look out for any pursuers that might be after them.

"Yeah as a Genin he was a protégé with utilizing the Koton bloodline, after years of practice and experience he was able to improve the bloodline to the point that eh changed it to titanium release"

"That, is, awesome so you're planning to become as strong as him then?" asks Naruto.

"Yep, since he kept a record of the training he did, I'll hopefully be able to do it," replies Rozu as the three of them finally arrived where they were heading for.

"So where at a tree 'house'" says Naruto as he looks up the tree where a 'house' was situated.

'Aye, aye cap'n" replies Akiyo jovially as he climbs up the tree via hand holds "well you two coming"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," mutters Rozu as she charges chakra into her feet for a quick burst up to the level of the 'house'.

"Ah man now I have too climb," complains Naruto jokingly as he rushes up the tree right behind Akiyo who just gets to the door.

"Um guys there's someone in our house," says Rozu as she points to a symbol on the wall, which has a light glow.

"Ok, then let's be careful and think about this" mutters Akiyo to himself as he tries to think of a plan, but comes up blank "Oh fuck it" and kicks the door in only to see to ninja's with blank masks on, one small about there height and the other about the height of a adult.

"Oh god it's ROOT" says Rozu as she relaxes her stance "I guess Danzo sent you".

"Correct" says the tall one as he walks over and hands Akiyo a scroll "Danzo wishes you teach put this one back into society".

"Understood" replies Akiyo accepting the scroll from his hands and the Ne body flickers away.

"So what's your name?" asks Rozu as the four of them lounge around on the couch after a few minutes of contemplation of the adult Ne's words.

"Don't have one" replies the boy.

"Well then we'll just have to name you won't we" replies Akiyo grinning before turning to Naruto "you choose a name Naruto"

"Wait why me" replies Naruto surprised.

"Well your new, he's new," points to the boy "So you can pick it" says Akiyo still grinning.

"Fine, hmm how about Sai" says Naruto getting a nod from the boy,

"See he likes it" says Akiyo "now let's go to bed for the night and we'll work things out tomorrow"

"Hai" the other three chorus as everyone walks to their rooms, Sai and Naruto already being designated one each.

XXX Next Morning XXX

"So why are we going to see Hokage-jiji?" asks Naruto as the four of them walk down through the red light district to get to the Hokage tower.

"So! We can join the Ninja academy with you" replies Rozu. "And if you thinking of saying it's to late then let me tell you that myself and Akiyo already have Ninja skill and I think Sai does?" getting a nod from Sai "See"

"Ok, ok I get it," says Naruto peacefully as they finally arrive at the Hokage tower "so what's the plan"

"Oh I thought you were thinking of one," says Akiyo jokily annoying Naruto "kidding, kidding calm down Naruto"

"God dammit, you know that Hokage-jiji might not even accept you three right," Naruto says as they arrive at the door to the Hokage's office to see two ANBU at the door "Yo ANBU-sans how are you two today".

"Were alright Naruto-san, who are those three," asks the ANBU on the left side of the door.

"Oh there friends they wanted to join the academy but they wanted to join a little late, but they already have Shinobi skills so I wanted to ask jiji if they could join" explains Naruto.

"Ok sure" replies ANBU-1 and he goes to open the door when the other ANBU-2 stops him.

"But sir the advisors are having a meeting" says the ANBU-2

"Your point it's Naruto he knows when not to talk especially when Hokage-sama's in a meeting," replies ANBU-1.

"Fine" replies ANBU-2 as he let his arm down.

"Yo jiji!" shouts Naruto happily as he walks into the meeting.

"Really, quiet" mutters ANBU-2.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," says ANBU-1 annoyed.

**XXXX Hokage office XXXX**

"So what can I do for you Naruto-kun?" says Hiruzen as Homura and Koharu glare at Naruto's entrance with three other children.

"Well jiji can you do me a favour and let these three join my class?" asks Naruto with puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not!" shouts Homura angrily as he sits up from his chair in rage.

"Wait" says Danzo calmly and Homura sits down a little more calm, before Danzo turns to Naruto "talk"

After puffing out his cheeks in indignation "well my three new friends here want to join the Academy but they are a bit late to join and they can already use chakra," explains Naruto, making Hiruzen start to think.

"Ok, but under the condition that they show me what they can do" replies the Hokage after thinking about it for a bit.

"That alright with you three?" asks Naruto getting nods from Akiyo, Rozu and Sai "when can we do it then?"

"Since it's the weekend we can do it now, if you want" replies the Hokage.

"Sure, where?" asks Akiyo as he stands up and heads to the door.

"Training ground 3" replies Hiruzen as he gets out of the chair and follows after the four of them with two of his own ANBU shadowing him.

**XXX Training ground 3 XXX**

"So when you're ready come at me," says the Hokage as he gets into a stance.

"What! But your the Hokage wouldn't attacking you be treason?" asks Akiyo shocked knowing very well what attacking the Hokage would mean.

"Hahaha no it wouldn't be since I'm asking you to" replies the laughing Hokage.

"Ok then fine by me. He's just an old man cooped up in an office all day" says Akiyo whispering the last part. as he mirrors the Hokage by getting into his own fighting stance with his swordappearing in his hand. Rozu and Sai were staying on the side since they decided to do this one-on-one.

"Ready? asks Hiruzen his reply being a slash at his neck by a spinning Akiyo who lnads on the ground rotates then stabs at Hiruzen, who nimbly dodges the stab. "Good form how long have you been learning it?"

"A little over 6 months" was Akiyo's reply as he charges at Hiruzen and slashes repeatedly at him, Hiruzen just moves side to side dodging each strike effortlessly, annoying Akiyo to no end. "Stand still"

"Id prefer to not get hit thank you very much" replies the Hokage with a smile as he dodges one last strike from Akiyo before grabbing his wrist, taking the sword out and hitting Akiyo with the pommel in one swift movement.

"Owowowow" chants Akiyo as he rubs his forehead before he puts his hands to his sides and his wrist start to glow, before two Katana appear in a poof of smoke. "Ah i was hoping to save this for another time. But i guess i have no choice" after saying that Akiyo puts his swords in a straight up pattern in front of himslef, "**Charge line!**" Akiyo shouts shooting two waves of chakra towards Hiruzen by slashing down with his swords. Hiruzen seeing that the attack is dangerous moves to avoid but Akiyo appears behind him and does another Charge line, making Hiruzen do a kawarimi.

"Well i think I've seen enough" says the Hokage as he appears behind Akiyo and shoves the pommel into his neck knocking him out. "Now its the girls turn"

"Ah Hokage-sama. I'm not exactly a fighter so will i still have to fight you?" asks Sai curiously. Yes curiously he hasn't and won't finish his ROOT training so he's not emotionless.

"No you won't not if you give me a demonstration of your skills" replies Hiruzen as he cuts his gaze back to Rozu after having it on Sai "so Rozu-san ready to fight"

"Hai Hokage-san" replies Rozu as she walks in front of Hiruzen and goes into a fighting stance consisting of having her legs shoulder with apart, slightly bent and her hands in her pockets, in a relaxed posture. She suddenly dashes into the tree's.

"Well at least someone's smart enough to hide" says the Hokage begrudgingly as he follows after her.

"Yeah I'm an Taijustu user who doesn't use there hands" comes Rozu's reply bouncing off the tree tops.

"Really and why wouldn't use your hands?" asks the Hokage curiously.

"Because" she appears above Hiruzen her feet connected to the tree like only a user of the tree-climbing exercise could achieve, before she jumps down and goes to Hiruzen s level upside down before she kicks at his neck **"Collier!: neck!"** (1).

Hiruzen deftly blocks the kick to his neck before jumping back and bouncing up the tree's into the foliage ('She's good in hand-to-hand looks like i was right to think that she mainly used Taijustu was surprising though') he thought before they were interrupted by a flash of lightning which struck just where he was a step ago. After the lightning disappeared it revealed Rozu with sparks of white lightning surrounding her form.

"You asked me earlier why i use only my legs in Taijutsu, its because. I'm a medic i can't have my hands injured with me having to save lives on the battle field" says Rozu with a serious look "I'm not like Akiyo in that since I'm not a tactician. "**Raiton: Gian!"** she releases a bolt of lightning towards Sarutobi Hiruzen, straight after the technique was unleashed she disappears in a flash of lightning only to appear behind Hiruzen with her leg black and steel looking **"Suchīru Collier! : (Steel neck!) (2)** she goes for a kick at his neck, which he jumps back from. He quickly rushes out the tree's knowing that she'd have more of a advantage in the forest, with Rozu following quickly behind in a bolt of lightning. As soon as Hiruzen got on the ground he was set a pun by Rozu who had who left leg raised

**"Koton: Impact!"** and brought it onto his head or tried at least as Hiruzen just blocked it with his right arm "damn it!"

she lands on the ground only to be attacked by Hiruzen who plans to pay her back for all the attacks.

"So who did you learn the Taijutsu from?" asks Hiruzen as he jabs at Rozu playfully, bu to Rozu who was barely dodging since they were fast jabs.

"No one taught it's a family Taijustu style which required me to have good leg strength to use. It also helps that i have the Koton bloodline" Rozu explains getting tired of all the dodging and decided to drop a smoke bomb which covers the both of them in smoke only for it to get blown away a couple of seconds later by Hiruzen as he knocks Rozu out as well and blows the smoke away with a burst of chakra.

"Now i believe only Sai-san is left so if you can please show us so we can go get some morning tea" says Hiruzen chipperly as he is happy with how good these two are.

"Hai Hokage-sama" replies Sai as he gets his scroll out and draws with some ink before going through hand-seals rapidly "**Chōjū Giga** placing his hands on the scroll he summons forth two lion's, which move to either side of him.

"Interesting to be able to turn art into a physical manifestation is a incredible skill" says Hiruzen surprised that someone was able to do what Sai was doing.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" replies Sai humbly as he puts his ink lions back into the scroll before wrapping it up.

"Well you three have passed be sure to tell Akiyo and Rozu when they wake up" says Hiruzen looking towards Naruto as he says that "also come by to my office tomorrow to get your forms so you cna enter the Academy"

"Understood, Hokage-sama" says Sai as he picks up Rozu and Akiyo with little before giving a nod and jumping off towards who knows where with Naruto following shortly after.

"Ok now Danzo we need to talk" says Hiruzen looking towards Danzo.

"Sarutobi you can't be serious about letting those three into the Academy do you" asks Homura questioning Hiruzen idea.

"Yes i do think its a good idea, i'd like them as alies more than enemies of you dodn't notice the look in there eyes then you would agree" says Hiruzen getting looks form Homura and the other advisor "ah do i have to explain it the look in there eyes was that they were having fun and taking this half seriously. Well except Rozu when she started using her lightning techniques. Anyway come Danzo we need to talk" and with that he disappears in a Shunshin reappearing in his office with Danzo quick to follow.

"What do you want to talk about Hiruzen?" asks Danzo as he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"Are Rozu, Akiyo and Sai apart of ROOT?" questions Hiruzen. making Danzo sigh.

"Yes but only partly as I plan to have be the next leader of ROOT" explains Danzo "Sai is sort of an ex-member as i'm having him under Akiyo's guidance, since he wanted to test what was better emotions or no-emotions"

"I see and Rozu?" asks Hiruzen.

"She doesn't really do anything for ROOT other than making sure Akiyo does his work. Oh something you might want to know about Akiyo is that he's a master strategist when making pre-made plans and on the fly ones" says Danzo adding the last part as an after thought.

"Ok well then i guess I'll leave them be" says Hiruzen "but if they hurt Naruto i swear to god i'll end you".

"Very well, oh Rozu's last name is Ransu and Akiyo's is Uzumaki incase you were curious" says Danzo as he leaves the room.

Chapter end!

Anyway I'm back and rewrote my KTF Fanfic

(1) - Rozu's Taijustu is derived from Sanji's fighting style in One Piece.

(2) - steel variants of Sanji's techniques.


	2. AN

I have poll up on my Author page and am wondering what elemental Kekkei Genkai would you want for Naruto if i was to write a New one. Since i don't really have any enthusiasm for KTG.


	3. AN 2

I am mightily confused at the moment with what i want to do. Do i want to make another Naruto FF, a Naruto X bleach FF, Fairy tail FF or maybe something else.


End file.
